


Hand to Hand Combat

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: Not beta'dFor RafadodrigoAlso trying the quotations marks





	Hand to Hand Combat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rafadodrigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafadodrigo/gifts).



> Not beta'd
> 
> For Rafadodrigo
> 
> Also trying the quotations marks

Billy texts his brother in the bus to the Sanctum Sanctorium. He gets a texts from Chavez telling him to join the young Avenger to go to investigate something, but he refuses, it’s not urgent. 

Teddy texts him with a sad face. Wiccan blushes, sometimes he really thinks the Hulking have a crush on him. He gets out the bus in Greenwich Village and get to the place indicated by Doctor Strange. He scrutinizes the area, he feels nothing. He at eats expected an aura from the Sorcerer Supreme’s home. He enters the gate and no one stops him. 

Billy knocks on the door and not a second later, the door opens. 

“Are you Mister Kaplan?” Asks Wong. 

Billy nods and is about to ask how to the servant knows his name, the Asian disappears and leaves the door opens. The apprentice magician enters the Sanctum Sanctorium and sees Wong coming with tea, entering a room beside. Kaplan enters and looks at the painting and relics put in glass cabinets. He enters the room Wong went in and sees Doctor Strange sitting on a velvet chair, sipping tea. 

“Hi, Doctor Strange” Greets Wiccan, unsure. 

“Hello, Wiccan. Please sit.” Asks Stephen. 

The young hero sits and Wong serves him tea quite rapidly. He takes a sip and look back at Stephen. 

“Why are you so shy? It’s not the first time we met.” States the Sorcerer Supreme.

“N-No, but we didn’t talked a lot.” Respond Billy. 

“Well, let’s make up for it.”

“On several meeting, I hope.” 

“Of course, I don’t expect you to learn everything in one evening, even if you are talented.”

Strange gets up abruptly and Wong removes the cups and plates. Wiccan gets up too, following his new Master. 

The sorcerers begin the ‘’class’’ in a large room full of tapestry. Wiccan is set in a combat trial, then tests his alchemy talent, his astral projection and his talent in healing. 

“You have the basic of almost everything, but it’s unfortunately not enough for the threats of this world. You can go, next time we will focus on your combat abilities since you are in a superheroes team” States Doctor Strange. 

Wiccan nods and leave the mansion exhausted, with 34 texts messages from his team. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

“ No, I can’t, I have to go train.” Answers Billy, slightly exasperate. 

“Come on! You can’t let me alone with them.” Respond Tommy. 

“What? Are you scared Loki will bite you?”

“Oh he will, because he’s a kinky piece of shit, but mostly because he just wants to mess with me! In particular!”

“Not my problem if you made a fool of yourself yesterday.”

“Billy, how dare you not listen to your big brother?”

Wiccan forms his hand as a mouth and opens it repeatedly to mock his brother. The magician packs his bag while Speed sulks behind him. 

“Have a good night, Tommy, say hello to Teddy for me. “ Says Wiccan getting out. 

The young apprentice waits for the bus and gets in Greenwich Village. He walks to the mansion, ignoring the looks from passerby at his costume. He knocks on the door politely and enters the mansion.  
Kaplan moves to the large saloon for the training and sis on the floor waiting for Strange. 

“ Oh, Billy! You’re already there! Come in the kitchen, I just came back. I haven’t eaten yet!” Shouts the Sorcerer Supreme from another room. 

Wiccan gets in the kitchen. Wong chops carrots efficiently, meaning one per second, and is preparing soup. Billy blinks and blushes to see Stephen shirtless, his torso full of bandages and stitches. 

“My apologies, William, I didn’t expect Dormammu to come visit Earth. Will you take some soup? Wong’s recipe is fantastic for concentration. “Asks Doctor Strange. 

“Oh, no, thank you. I’ll only take a glass of water. I’m thirsty.” Respond Wiccan. 

The three of them chat nicely and Billy waits patiently his teacher finishes to eat before asking question about the practice. 

“Hand to hand combat.” Answers Stephen.  
“Oh. It can always be useful.” Comments Kaplan almost to himself. 

“Always, magic can be out of your reach by a cunning spell or a grievous injury. How can you defend afterwards? Plus it offers a better coordination for greater spell. When you are ready. Do you want me to lend you clothes? “  
“I think I’ll be okay. And your wounds?”

“By the way you speak about physical combat, I don’t think I need to fear for my wounds.”

Billy huffs and follows his teacher to the training room. Once the door close, Wiccan feels his feet gets off the ground and his back slams the ground, hard. 

“Why weren’t you on your guard?” Asks Stephen. 

“I… I..” Begins Billy. 

Wiccan flexes his legs and tries to kick Doctor Strange on his shoulder; the Sorcerer Supreme easily catches his leg and throws it back.  
Billy gets up and tries to anticipate his teacher’s moves.  
Stephen hits behind his ankles. “You have to be grounded.” Adds Strange. Kaplan groans and rolls away from the older man and gets up again, this time minding his legs so he doesn’t lose balance easily again. 

Stephen laughs and run toward him. Billy prepares to punch with his right, but change his mind and makes a crochet with his left. “Nice, unexpected strategies.” Says Strange catching his fist. “Now, catch that”. 

Wiccan crouches to dodge the Sorcerer Supreme’s slap, he jumps high to avoid the kick and he tries to catch the punch coming to his face, unfortunately, Stephen’s hand slips in his, and Stephen’s knuckles are a centimeter from his nose arch. 

“Not bad, but not adequate, Wiccan. “ States the Sorcerer Supreme. 

“I know, I…” 

“I’m sure your brother will take a pleasure to help you. And don’t forget to look at the scroll of Batham.” 

Doctor Strange disappear in thin air and Wiccan groans. That part is going to be long to master. And he needs other clothes, he’s full of sweat. 

\-----------------------------------

Wiccan and Speed looks at America and Loki down beer one after another for a stupid bickering. Hulking and Kate went away earlier and now Tommy and Billy are playing ‘’Shi Fu Mi’’ to know who will bring their drunk angry asses home.  
Billy hears his phone beep and it’s Strange telling him he can come for a training. 

“Don’t you…!” Begins Shepherd. 

“Farewell, brother!!!” Shouts Wiccan back, running away. 

Kaplan gets to his house to get some jogging pants and arrives at the mansion and knocks on the door like each time. He enters and Wong is reading a book in the kitchen. A book in a Mandarin surely and he waves at the young apprentice. 

“Master is waiting for you.” Says Wong” Are you here because you need something from the fridge?” 

“No, I just wanted to drop my bag here.”

Billy gets in the bathroom to get in his jogging, removing his shirt and gets training room were Stephen is waiting. Once the door close, Wiccan stops Strange’s punches coming for his ribs. He gets his balance back when he feels hit on his legs and he tries his best to punch back, but resigns to defend himself in the end. He manages to leave a kick in the Sorcerer’s Supreme’s thigh when Stephen back off.  
Billy tries to get the advantage, but is quickly put on the ground on his side. He tries to twist to get a hit on his master, but he sprains his shoulder. 

“Okay, you did better. Now show me if you studied for healing spells.” Orders Stephen. 

Billy groans and sits, his right shoulder aching pain. He puts his left hand on it and murmurs a basic healing spell. 

“Not this one, too common.” Cuts Stephen. 

Wiccan frowns and thinks of another one. There was one especially for muscles. He recites it and immediately his shoulder relaxes. Stephen nods and Billy gets up again to fight, but he looses his breath when he hits the floor again and the older man keeps him there. 

“You’ll have traps, physical ones, holding you, can you get out my grip? The HAND is particle fond of those strings traps.” Comments Stephen. 

Billy’s hands are hold by the Doctor’s and the Sorcerer Supreme’s body hold his on the ground. His legs can moves, but they are basically useless. He tries to put his toe under Strange’s to lift him, but no avail. He squirms and tries to beat to get his hands back, but he sweat more than anything.  
Perhaps the apprentice can sweat more to slip. However, it doesn’t seem to work as he hoped for. He continues to struggle more until he can feel his heartbeat resonating on Strange. He blushes of embarrassment to not even be able to get out after so many struggles, but now he begins to blush for something else.  
Strange is also getting sweaty from holding down the apprentice and it’s doing effect on the teenager. 

“Strange… I…” 

“Don’t tell me you’re giving up now, you were getting somewhere.”

Billy blushes and tries to move, but it doesn’t improve his situation. Finally, he uses magic to lifts the older man away and folds his legs to his chest.

“You cheated.” 

“I know, but you should have let me go the first time.” Respond Billy.

“ You’re going to ask the enemy to let you go? What chances they do? Especially if it’s a filet or a bear trap.” 

“I’ll train for that with Tommy, he as the ability to be worse than a leech sometimes, especially for poptarts.”

“Ah yes, your teammates could benefits too from escaping various traps. Asks them to train with you. Now, come, we’ll get to train your energy attack.”

Billy tries to think of something else, but blushes harder when he gets near Strange. He can accuse the heat or something. 

“Well aren’t you frisky.” Laughs Stephen. 

Billy gasps and gets the color of a beet. 

“I was the same than you, don’t worry. So let’s begin” Comments Strange. 

“But-But…!”

“Do you think this won’t happen in combat, William?”

Billy gets suddenly silent. Of course it will happen, it’s not like Hulking and Thor weren’t tights in their costumes. But it also implies Strange had boner for his teammates. And it makes him awfully better about himself.  
Wiccan’s thoughts are cut when Strange punch his stomach with a basic energy spell. The apprentice shouts a spell, almost out of reflex. Doctor Strange dodges by an inch and send another bolt of energy. Kaplan manages to jump and make a somersault in the air to dodge two other bolts. He uses a bolt himself to counter Strange’s and runs around. Doctor Strange won’t stop attacking and Wiccan can’t always counter the spell, it’s too rapid. He runs to Strange and tackles the older man on the ground. 

“Congrats, it’s one of the many way to defeat me. Bold however.” Comments the Sorcerer Supreme. 

“I know. But it’s always this way that seem the most effective.” 

“But what if they do that?”

Billy groans when his teacher immobilizes him again. Strange chuckles and tighten his grip. Billy struggles again, red as his costume. He’s getting hard again. Perhaps the Sorcerer Supreme is just an old pervert. And it doesn’t stop Billy’s arousal. He tries to wiggle out of the grip without getting aroused.

“That’s so inefficient.” Comments Stephen.

Kaplan sighs and struggles for real, he tries to kicks hi legs and moves in all direction, without magic and finds it incredibly frustrating. Really Strange have weird way to teach.

“Pervert…” Whispers Billy between his teeth. 

“If it was disturbing you so much, you would be gone since long ago.” Respond the older man.

Kaplan bites his lower lips and struggles more. Now it’s just awkward, especially since his pants are doing a tent. He struggles again.

“Do want me to help you, Wicca?” Asks Strange.

“Yes!” Answers Billy squirming again. 

The apprentice groans when Strange pushes him and side. He gasps when he feels the Sorcerer Supreme’s hand on his lower back sliding on his thigh. This kind of help.  
Billy squirms lightly and clenches his teeth to not make a humiliating cry of relief. Wiccan struggles again, but Stephen let his hands go and he rolls on his back. He spread his legs and pulls his teacher to him. He kisses his neck and exhales when he feels a hand on his chest.  
Kaplan grips Stephen’s hairs and pulls him for a kiss.

“Old pervert. You’re still a good teacher. But…. Hmmm” Begins Kaplan. 

Stephen laughs while kissing his collar bones. He leaves a trail of kisses on his torso and teases the waistband with his thumbs. He pulls the pants down and Billy looks away from embarrassment. He bites his lower lips again and tries to slides his hand on his teacher to somehow reciprocate the feeling.  
The apprentice makes a muffled moan when Stephen swallows his erection, to the hilt, without teasing. He bucks his hips reflexively, feeling the Sorcerer’s throat constrict around his erection. He groans and caresses his hairs, he grips it when the older man bobs his head. 

Wiccan tries to stop Strange because he feels his orgasm coming too fast in the velvet of his mouth. A licks on the head and he’s coming. 

“You’ll have to practice your endurance too.” Comments Strange with a smirk. 

“I hate you.” Respond Billy, embarrassed. 

The apprentice sits and pulls the older man’s pants. Strange is half hard, but he can arrange that pretty quickly. He bends down and licks a stripe on the side. Strange’s breath hitch. He continue to licks stripes until he’s fully hard. He sucks the head, just teasing, and it seems to frustrate the teacher. Strange bucks his hips to get more.

“Patience is a virtue, Strange.” Retorts Billy. 

The older man chuckles and let Kaplan sucks the head of his erection. The apprentice swallows an inch more of the erection and sucks. He makes sure to be slow, just to make Strange a little bit less patient. Once he’s at the half, he slides out and licks the head. He licks the base and come back to puts his lips around the head. Billy bobs his head on the half and he feels Stephen’s legs tremble.

“When you’ll be older, you’ll teach me…” Says Strange. 

Kaplan chuckles and sucks while sliding the cock out his mouth. Strange groans and come. He spills in his hand while Billy swipes his mouth. 

“And when I’ll teach you, I’ll be able to hold for longer than you can imagine.” Respond Wiccan. 

“Good. Next time you come, it will be summoning. We’ll practice combat with weapon too soon.” 

“Can’t wait.”


End file.
